NONE
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the caring of dental teeth, in general, and to an emergency treatment device for providing at least temporary relief in removing popcorn kernels and/or husks stuck in the teeth, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, studies document that over 50% of the population do not ever treat with a dentist on a regular basis. Studies also show that even in dental emergencies, large portions of the populace do not seek professional assistance, but attempt to deal with the problem themselves. Even for those who have regular dental appointments, or who seek help when a problem arises, many are the times when seeing a dentist, even on an emergency basis, is not feasible. For such instances, pharmacies oftentimes stock items for emergency treatment by the consumer on an individual basisxe2x80x94until such times as a visit to a dentist could be scheduled. Many times, however, an availability of the dentist to see a patient cannot be arranged conveniently. During such times, the patient continues to suffer discomfort and annoyancexe2x80x94which it would be desirable to eliminate. Investigation and analysis of the situation reveals that one such instance occurs when a popcorn kernel and/or husk is stuck within the consumer""s teeth. Generally, there is nothing available on the market to assist such distressed person in circumstances of this kind; and try as one might to dislodge the kernel or husk with the tongue or a finger, its removal, short of finding a dentist to effectuate it, oftentimes presents a formidable task.
As will become clear from the following description, the present. invention recognizes the desirability of having a dental instrument, simple enough for a consumer to employ himself/herself, and available for purchase in a pharmacy to deal with the stuck kernel and/or husk without the need for having to visit the dentist. As will also be seen, the unique dental instrument of the invention follows the recognition that the treatment cost of a dental visit to resolve this problem might seem out of proportion to the degree of discomfort and annoyance presentxe2x80x94and, most probably, a visit that probably would not be covered by any dental insurance that might be available. As will be understood from the description that follows, such a consumer usable dental instrument intended for pharmacy purchase according to the invention includes a plastic handle having first and second opposing ends, along with a generally planar pick at at least one of the endsxe2x80x94the pick being of plastic or emery board composition of given shape and angulation with a rasped surface about its flat edge portions to allow for catching of the kernels or husks, wherever they may be positioned.
In a preferred embodiment, a planar pick having the rasped surface is included with the plastic handle at each of its ends, with the individual picks being of differing angles so as to fit within a user""s mouth on either the inside or outside of the gingiva. When included within a blister pack for sale, the dental instrument of the invention becomes readily purchasable from a pharmacy as an emergency treatment device in catching and removing the stuck kernel and/or husk, thereby obviating the need to seek relief from a dentist who might not then be nearby or xe2x80x9con callxe2x80x9d. As will be appreciated, a consumer usable popcorn kernel and/or husk removing dental instrument of this type could further be included within the blister pack for distribution along with a package of popcorn being sold. Whether the dental instrument includes one or a pair of planar picks, a generally plastic fabrication allows for its sale from a pharmacy as an emergency treatment device for the inexpensive cost of one dollar ($1.00) or soxe2x80x94or even given away for free as a promotional item along with the package of popcorn being sold.